warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Twoleg Prophecy/Part 1
The Twoleg Prophecy Nav Bar Prologue - Two | Three - Five | Six - Seven | SC One - SC Two | Eight - Ten | [[The Twoleg Prophecy/Part 2|'Next Part>']] Part One: The Beginning Prologue “John! Get up! It’s time for the last day of school!”John's mom called. John popped out of bed. The aroma of pancakes filled the air. He slid down the rail of the house’s staircase. Rob had beaten him to the table. His smile and stained lips told John that he had eaten too many pancakes. John smiled. He hoped the janitor didn’t have work to do after school on account of his brother! “Rob, don’t surprise you-know-who this year!” He laughed. “Who? The teacher?” Rob knew who John was talking about, And he wouldn’t admit to what he had done last year. “Just clean up for school, Rob!” John said. “I have to eat too!” His dad was reading the paper. He looked up from the front page ews. The main title was, ‘Arsonists at Large.’ It didn’t scare him, and it was rare for a house to burn down in the suburbs. “John, you know today is the day. You are going to be fourteen,” his dad said. “I know. I must assume responsibility for my siblings. I must take care of them while you aren’t in the house or anywhere else.” “It has been a normality for the eldest son of our family to take care of them. But once he is old enough to take care of them, he is to be a ‘parent’ to them. Of course we’ll buy food and things like that, but you can’t let them out of your sight. Go wake them up. They’ll get used to it.” ………………………………………………………………… His siblings had taken awhile to wake up, and they finally got their skates on, outside and ready. “Ashley, Rachel, Rob, and Ashton! Are you ready for the last day of school?” He asked. “Yes sir!” They said in unison. “The last day of school race is about to begin!” They assumed a crouch without falling. “Three… two… one… GO!” Rob had a head start, like every year, and his siblings took off after him, and John was last so he could think a bit. I take care of them now, John thought. At least I don’t buy Rob’s food! Chapter One “Kids, as you know, today is the last day of school.” A loud cry from the children followed by paper airplanes flying around the room forced the teacher to yell, “Quiet! As you all know, your stories are due after summer break, so don’t mess around.” RING! The final bell of the year rang, and the kids ran out of the building like a swarm of ants. John and Rob skated home, followed by their little brother and sisters. “John, what are you writing about this time?” Rob asked. “I actually don’t know, Rob. Maybe I shouldn’t have written a fantasy last summer.” John answered. “Maybe you could write a sequel…” Rob paused and stared in one place. John followed his gaze and saw a big cloud of smoke on their block. Rob ran towards the smoke. “Wait!” John ran after him, and when he turned on his block, Rob was standing next to their burning house. Rob ran inside. “No!” John screamed. He ran and pulled him out. Rob was crying. “Mom! Dad!” John rubbed his lucky necklace and thought, Mom and Dad, please be okay. A big explosion sent them flying back. John saw a small stone land next to him. He picked it up and examined it. It looked like it had an painting of a square cat’s head with a thunderbolt zigzagged across it. He tied it to his necklace. A sharp zap came from it, making John’s vision black out. He felt as if he was falling down a hole. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a hospital. “I see you’ve woken up.” A doctor walked over to him. “Your siblings are okay, but I have bad news, John.” He didn’t have to listen. His parents were dead. WarriorcatZ1324 00:36, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Chapter Two “Miss Wilson! I’ve tried to find a family that wants me, but I can’t! No one wants a boy and his siblings that are just… well, not normal. I give up.” John said. His parents had died in a terrible fire that engulfed their home. “I’m too old for a family. They all think my parents abandoned me and I’m cross. I know I’m not wanted.” John said. “It’s not that John, It’s just that, well I don’t know. You are bound to find one family that likes you.” Miss Wilson said. “I need some time alone, Miss Wilson.” John said. He ran up to the top of the building and looked out. This always made him feel better. The forest in the north, the streaming river in the west, and the moor in the south. He never really looked at the marsh in the southwest, but he looked at it this time. Most families that actually wanted to see him came from the city. He hated the city. It was sad to see a electric power plant build over time and see many people come and destroy the trees and plants and scatter the animals. He was so lonely his heart ached. “Hi, John!” His brother, Rob, was his favorite sibling. He was the oldest other than John. “What are you doing?” “Enjoying the view, Rob.” John replied. “I just was in a introduction to a couple, and guess what their answer was? ‘No, we don’t need a kid, thanks!’ and rushing out the door. Sigh… We’ll never get families…” Rob looked discouraged. “Let’s just run away and find a home. Someone who’ll like us.” John said. “We’ll try those houses down there. Except Old Man Hickory’s. You know how he is, grumpy and self-centered. If we don’t have luck, we’ll sleep in that cave, and head towards town,” John suggested. “Perfect! I’ll tell the others.” Rob looked excited as he headed towards the others. Mom and Dad told me to take care of the others, and that’s what I plan on doing, John thought to himself. I can’t let them rot here the rest of their lives. So far, they hadn’t had much luck. Everyone wasn’t home, apparently, and their last choice was to rest. “Let’s head for the cave. I’m tired.” John sighed. He chose a spot and laid down. A voice was calling him. Calling his name. John, John, the clans need you. He hardly heard the voice, but soon the wave of sleep crashed over him. Chapter Three A weird smell went around John’s nose, like a crazy cat woman’s house, only more of the cat smell. He got up, expecting the view to be taller, wider, and less bright. He blinked, twitching his nose. Little, faint lines appeared on each side of his view as he did so. A cat appeared, looking as if it had been watching him for a long time. But, it had a glow to it, instead of most cats, whose fur was more on the darker side. Way darker side. The blue-gray cat started to mew, but he understood it. “Hello, John.” This scared him, and he let out a frightened hiss. “Do not be scared, John. I am Bluestar.” Then he realized. This was the voice he heard before! “H-hello.” He mewed. “John, you are needed. So are your brothers and sisters. The Clans…” She paused. “Need you.” “First, where am I?” John asked. “You are sleeping, dreaming of StarClan. But this dream is real. Watch.” She scratched him, making him bleed. “Yowtch!” he yowled in pain. “It is real!” “You Twolegs, never trusting until you see, feel, hear proof. Though, if you look at yourself, you aren’t one.” He looked where his legs should be, but cat’s hind legs took their place. He half expected this, but it was still a shock to him. I am a cat. Oh no, what will I tell my siblings? “Your siblings will not understand. You must teach them to adapt to their new bodies. On your journey, you will find out how to change back to your old form, thus, allowing the Clans to trust you, you and your… old self. I must leave now.” “Wait!” John mewed. “What are Clans?” “Head where the wind blows, and you will find Thunderclan.” Then she was gone. He woke up in a flash, to find the dream was reality. His siblings were waking up, stretching and looking at each other with astonished looks. Then John wished he had hands to cover his ears when his siblings let out one strong yell. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" “Guys, guys!” John mewed. “Please!” “AHHHHHHHHHHH…” His side was still scratched, bleeding from Bluestar’s ‘proof’. Ashley noticed, and being one of the older siblings, reacted calmly to the wound. But the other siblings didn’t. They let out yet another yell. “AYYYYIIIIIAAAHHHH!” “This is getting ridiculous!” John mewed. He went outside to take a break. The wind was pleasant, rustling through his new fur. Wind! The wind was blowing northwest! “Guys, come here! The wind! The wind!” Rachel came out and asked, “What are ya talkin' ‘bout?” “I’ll explain, get everyone,” John meowed. WarriorcatZ1324 21:01, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Chapter Four “What?” the WindClan leader mewed. “It’s true, Onestar!” Gustfoot mewed. “Ashfoot!” “Yes?” the deputy mewed. “Listen to Gustfoot!” “That’s what Starclan said!” Gustfoot finished. “Unbelievable! Back in the forest, a long, long time ago, the Twolegs destroyed the forest, but now StarClan says we have to trust them?” Onestar mewed. “The prophecy says that five will come. We must warn ThunderClan, since the prophecy mentions them as the Clan that they will come to.” Gustfoot mewed. The two other cats agreed, sending Gustfoot to the ThunderClan camp. She ran across the rocky Thunderpath, towards the boundary. Gustfoot saw a patrol, and hid in some holly bushes near the cats, hoping it would hide her scent. The cats passed, and she waited till the scent was gone. Then she ran, hoping that Firestar was there. He was! He was on a rock, watching his Clan. His mate, Sandstorm, was there, standing like a guard to a leader with only three lives left. “Firestar!” Some of the cats in the clearing quickly turned their heads, while some hissed in alarm. “Yes?” Firestar mewed. “Can I speak to you, Firestar?” Gustfoot mewed urgently. “Yes, you may. Do you need Leafpool and Jayfeather?” "I would like them to come to listen to what I have to say," she answered. Two cats came out of the medicine cat's den: a light brown tabby she-cat and a mottled tom. The tabby, Leafpool, bowed her head respectfully. “Hello, Gustfoot.” The other cat, Jayfeather, was blind. Firestar beckoned with his tail. They went into his den. “Sit down,” Firestar mewed. “And tell us what you need to tell us.” His mate was still close, suspicious about her. Gustfoot mewed, "Is there something wrong, Sandstorm?” “Nothing, Nothing. I’m fine.” She inched closer to Firestar. “Why I have asked for your presence is that there has been a prophecy about your Clan.” “I can see why StarClan told you. We weren’t at the medicine cat gathering two days ago,” Jayfeather said. There had been a whitecough breakout that night. Gustfoot heard a poor cat coughing in the distance. “And it mentions Twolegs…” Gustfoot continued. “In what way? Do we need to leave our home for the third time?” Firestar asked, panicking. “No, no!” Gustfoot mewed. “Actually, it says five Twolegs will save the forest, not destroy it, and they will become... cats.” Firestar’s ears pricked with interest. “When will this happen?” he mewed. “It happens tonight,” Gustfoot meowed. WarriorcatZ1324 01:26, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Chapter Five "I’m tired, John, can we stop, please?” It had been only a short time since they started, because of John’s story and explaining why they were cats. There had been many questions, some that John couldn’t answer, that had delayed their journey to ThunderClan. “See those trees? That’s where ThunderClan is, I think. We’ll stop soon. I promise.” He saw a road that was silent. No cars were passing that he saw. Old Man Hickory’s truck had been in for repairs for a month. So they said. He saw one car pass, but then it was safe to cross. The forest was close by. “C’mon, guys, it’s safe to pass now. They had started to cross the road when he heard a shriek of terror from one of his brothers. “Help!” Thump ka-thump. He looked back, and saw Ashton on the rocky road, crippled and bleeding. “Ashton!” he cried, running to his brother, and thought, Oh, no! I told Mom and Dad I’d take care of my siblings. But I need to get him to a doctor. I think ThunderClan might have a doctor. He picked him up by the scruff of the neck. “Guys, get to the forest, and call for help!” He called through the side of his mouth. They scattered in the forest and he followed them, panicking and sweating. His nose scented something. The smell of ThunderClan! he thought. That cat in my dream smelled like this! He followed the scent, occasionally smelling the scent of blood, reminding him to hurry. I’m getting closer! Thump! A light brown she-cat tumbled backwards, and he shook his head. His brother groaned, mewing and thrashing. “Help, help me…” The she-cat he had bumped into mewed, “You poor thing! Let me help you.” She took his brother and started licking him. He was going to yell at her, but she looked as if she knew what she was doing. She grabbed some seeds and gave them to Ashton. Then she took some black roots and chewed them, putting the strange poultice on his wounds. While she was doing this, John’s other brother and two sisters watched her, mouths agape in amazement. His other brother looked at her endearingly. “Rob, stop staring.” He whispered. “Are you the kit’s father?” she mewed. “N…no ma’am, I mean doctor… uh…” John stuttered. “Well then, I…” she looked up at him. She was silent. “H-hello?” he mewed. “Gustfoot!” the she-cat mewed. Another she-cat came and gave the same stare as though they were looking through him. “Is it them, Gustfoot?” the light brown she-cat asked. “Yes, I believe so, Leafpool.” “Hello? Have you forgotten about my brother?” John asked. “Oh!” the cat named Leafpool gasped. “I’ll get right to it.” The other cat named Gustfoot came up to him and stared. “Where’s ThunderClan?” He asked. “Right this way, uh… what’s your name?” “John.” He mewed. “Uh…John, right this way.” She led him to a clearing with many cats. They smelled him and hissed, backing into little dens. She took him into a den and a ginger tom cat looked at him and his siblings respectfully. “I am Firestar. Welcome to ThunderClan." “Hello. I am John. And this is Ashley, Rachel and…” he looked for his brother. Where was he? Oh, no, he was still with that cat that was helping Ashton! “One sec!” he said, and ran off, almost bumping into the same cat. “Oops! Sorry!” he said, as she walked past him with Ashton in tow. “Come here, Rob!” Rob was staring after her, dreamy eyed. “Rob, she is not interested! And I don’t think you are old enough!” He ran after him and grabbed his scruff. He had a glazed look in his eyes. “She is so pretty…” “Rob! You are not old enough!” “And I can’t fall in love anyway. I’m a medicine cat,” Leafpool mewed. “Really?” John mewed. “Aren’t you lonely?” “No. Medicine cats are forbidden to love. But I do miss…” she trailed off, looking sad. As if she gave up something or someone dear to her to have what she wanted. Even Rob was feeling bad about what troubled her. She sighed. “Well, your brother is doing fine. I put some comfrey and yarrow on his wounds.” “Okay…can I talk to um… Firestar, right?” “Yes. Follow me.” He followed her to Firestar’s den. “Hello again, John. We need to talk.” ……………………………………………………………………… “What?!?” John exclaimed. “Me? I…no, it can’t be!” “It might be a shock to you,” Firestar meowed. “But you are supposed to save us from things a normal cat couldn’t. You must save ThunderClan.” WarriorcatZ1324 18:01, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Chapter Six John padded out of the den, half expecting to see cats gathering around him, curious. But they must’ve heard that saying; Curiosity killed the cat, because they were staying as far away as possible. One cat came up to him though, a dark brown tabby tom came up and looked at him as if he didn’t know whether to talk or not. “Hi. I am the deputy of Thunderclan, Brambleclaw. What’s your name, newcomer?” “John, sir.” Brambleclaw looked as if he was holding in a laugh. “What is so funny?” John asked. “Brambleclaw! Are you harassing the poor newcomer?” A dark ginger she-cat padded up behind him, scaring him. “Squirrelflight, you will not believe what this cat’s name is!” “What is his name?” She asked. “Johnsir! Brambleclaw let out mrrows of laughter. Squirrelflight let out mrrows of laughter too. Soon the whole camp was laughing. “Oh, give me a break!” John mewed. He looked through the camp. Most of the cats were laughing; a couple of cats were just snickering like they were trying to hold it in. but one, single cat was just sitting there, shaking her head like she was ashamed of them. “Like he asked, GIVE HIM A BRAKE!” The cats were silenced immediately. She padded into a den, a cat beside her held his nose up as if he was sniffing the air and welcomed the old she-cat into the den with a touch of her shoulder with the tip of his tail. “Ahem, uh… Johnsir… I was just joking there, sorry.” “It isn’t Johnsir!” John mewed. “Okay, so, what is your name?” Brambleclaw mewed. “John.” “Okay, John. Is that some new kittypet name? I don’t see a collar…” Brambleclaw mewed. “Kittypet? What is a kittypet? I think you mean a house cat, Brambleclaw.” “House cat?” Brambleclaw asked. “Oh, I see… you don’t use human words…” John mused. “Human words???” Brambleclaw asked again. Gee, those directors aren’t as right as people think! John thought. “You know… things that walk on two legs… drive cars… cut trees…” “I think you mean Twolegs and monsters and tree eaters. Gosh, you are mixed up!” Brambleclaw let out a mrrow of laughter. “I see… Well do I look like a kittypet?” “Uh… no. You aren’t as soft as a kittypet.” “Exactly, I am a Twoleg.” John meowed. “Ha! You don’t look like one!” Brambleclaw smiled. “Well, um, can you put me to use while I’m here?” John asked. “Yes. You can hunt with Graystripe. GRAYSTRIPE!” The yell scared a solid gray tom who immediately ran to him. He left a sliver colored she-cat behind. She looked like she was angry at Brambleclaw. She padded into the large warrior den. “Yes, Brambleclaw?” Graystripe meowed. “I need you to hunt with the newcomer, John.” John waved his tail in greeting. “Hello, Graystripe!” Graystripe returned the greeting. “Hi, John.” “You two seem to get along. Go teach him the basics of hunting, but he’s not your apprentice. Okay?” Graystripe nodded. “Let’s go, John.” John followed him through the forest. Graystripe stopped. “Do you scent mouse yet?” John sniffed. “That smell that smells like green grasses? Yes I do!” He saw the mouse a distance away. “Now, crouch on the ground like this.” He crouched so low his belly touched the ground and his tail was so rhythmic he caught himself looking at it. He focused on Graystripe and quickly did what he did. “Then move towards the prey and pounce on it. Try it.” John snuck up on the mouse, waiting for the right moment. Then he pounced right on top of the mouse. “You would usually save it for the other cats, but I bet this is your first mouse. Eat it! It is very good.” Graystripe meowed. John was reluctant, but if it was good, he couldn’t miss out. He took a bite, and it tasted great. He gobbled it down. “I knew you would like it!” Graystripe smiled. “Yeah! Let’s catch some more and take them back to camp!” John meowed. ……………………………………………………………………… When they returned, John hadn’t caught much more than the mouse. Graystripe came back with three mice, and used one to catch a bird. They laid them in a pile where there was so much prey; it looked like it would never end. “Nice job, Graystripe! Who’s your friend?” the she-cat that had stormed off into the large Warrior den was there. “Millie, this is John. John this is Millie, my mate.” “Hi, Millie.” John waved his tail. “Hi, John.” She repeated the greeting. She padded towards Graystripe and twined her tail with his. “Did you eat with John when you were hunting?” “No, but I’m sure hungry. Come on, Millie.” They padded towards the pile and got some food, then laid down side by side and ate. John noticed Firestar walking up to Highrock with his brother Rob and Ashley. “All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here!” Graystripe and Millie, half done with their mouse, looked up at Firestar. A black she-cat padded over to him and sat down. She leaned over and murmured, “Hello, newcomer. I’m Hollyleaf.” “Hi. I’m John.” He replied. A tom padded over and sat next to Hollyleaf. “These Twolegs are new to the forest and Starclan have said to welcome them. Because they will save our clan.” Murmurs of shock, disagreement and amazement shot through the forest air. “Firestar! Can we trust them? They have thrust us out of two places!” one cat meowed. “Not these. These are not destroyers. And they are going to be loyal. I have had their word.” Firestar meowed. Rob puffed his chest out. Show off. John thought. “And these two will be apprentices.” He looked at Rob and Ashley and motioned to Rob. “Rob, from now on you will be known as Redpaw.” The Thunderclan cats were silent. Only John and some others cheered. “Redpaw, Redpaw!” “Millie, you are past due for an apprentice. You will be Redpaw mentor.” Millie padded over to him and touched Robpaw’s nose to hers. Firestar motioned to Ashley. “Ashley, from now on you will be known as Ashpaw.” Again, the Thunderclan cats were silent. “Petalnose, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be Ashpaw's apprentice.” The she-cat padded over to her and touched Ashpaw nose to hers, and though her apprentice was assumed to be a twoleg, her eyes glittered with pride. John and his other siblings cheered. “Redpaw, Ashpaw!” John strode over to Millie. “You’ve got Redpaw now! Be careful, he bites!” Redpaw batted John with his paw. The sun was fading behind the trees, blending the colors of the sky together in a tide pool of blue, yellow and red. The sight made him sleepy. Most of the cats were already padding off to their dens. John shuddered with a yawn. He curled up behind a den, which looked like the warrior’s den. He closed his eyes, letting the wave of sleep crash over him. Chapter Seven “Hello, John.” The familiar voice said. “Hi Bluestar. Who’s this?” John asked. A large tom that had an autumn orange pelt padded toward him. “I am Thunderstar, the first leader of Thunderclan. No other cat on earth has seen me before. You are a great help to my clan.” John blinked. He had not expected such high praise from the first clan leader of Thunderclan. “But, you have a duty to another Clan now.” “Where is this Clan? Is it here, in the forest?” John asked. “No. It is far, past the lake and old forest, which is now a large Thunderpath. You must find Skyclan. “Skyclan? But I don’t know where…” But Thunderstar and Bluestar were beginning to fade. “Wait! No, don’t go!” He caught Thunderstar’s last mew; “Follow the river, which still exists…” Then an overpowering scent flooded his mouth and his fur stood on end. It was blood. A faint mew drifted on the breeze. “Five will become one and blood and doom will flood the forest.” ……………………………………………………………………… “Falkenstar, the Twoleg has been there for two days now. Shouldn’t we kill him?” Hawktalon meowed. “No, not yet. He is… perfect for Doomclan. He has lost much. He will be easy to convert. Unless…” Falkenstar paused. “…He has a strong heart. Curse him if he does.” “Do we test his strength by attacking his dearest?” Hawktalon asked. “Yes we will. Anyone he is close to that you saw while you were there?” Falkenstar asked. “Yes, a cat named Graystripe, one named Millie, and a cat he met the day before named Hollyleaf. Perfect targets. I hated all of them as soon as I saw them.” Hawktalon snarled. “You need not prove your loyalty, Hawktalon.” Falkenstar meowed. “Gather the warriors. It is time to meet their newest ally, John.” ……………………………………………………………………… “C’mon, Hollyleaf! We need to get this prey to the Clan!” Foxleap meowed. “Coming!” She meowed. Hollyleaf brushed muzzles with him. As they padded ahead, Hollyleaf saw a bush rustle. “I’ll catch this one, Hollyleaf!” He pounced towards the bush. Suddenly sharp claws flashed out and stabbed themselves right through him. “Foxleap! No!” she saw that he had instantly been killed. Three cats shouldered through the bush, one of them was satisfyingly licking one paw covered in blood. “I don’t really want to do that to you missy, but, those are my orders!” He pounced at Hollyleaf, Smiling all the way. She dodged, though one pair of claws scratched her flank. She winced and looked at the other cats. They had the same smile as the cat that was attacking. The cat lunged and he flipped her over, aiming at her neck. She countered, slashing her claws across his neck. He stepped back and lunged again, only she had a plan. He slashed his claws across her other flank, and she fell limp. He grinned and flicked his tail signaling to the other cats and padded away. As soon as they were far away, she ran to Foxleap. “Foxleap…” he had a grimace on his face, like he felt as he would never see her again. She felt a pelt brush hers and saw Foxleap. There was sadness in his eyes. “I’ll see you in Starclan, dear one.” He slowly disappeared with a wink. She felt a sudden alertness. “Those cats are headed for Thunderclan!” She dashed towards the camp. ……………………………………………………………………… “Where’s John, Graystripe?” Firestar meowed. “He’s taking a nap. Says he can’t think well.” “Well then, wa…” Firestar was interrupted by shrieks of terror. “Help, strange cats are attacking the camp!” “Ahh! Graystripe!” two cats called. “That’s John and Millie!” Graystripe dashed out of the den. “Well, he’s up now.” Firestar sighed. He ran out of the den. Many cats were attacking the dens and some were attacking the nursery. He ran towards the nursery den. Graystripe saw cats chase John and Millie out of the clearing. He ran, and felt the strength and speed of all of Starclan with him. He saw Millie on the sidelines of a fierce battle. John and a strong, muscular cat were in the scrap. He took his place by Millie, knowing this was John’s fight. The big cat almost took a finishing strike on John, but then, all of the sudden, John transformed, and there he was, a twoleg, with a gray coat slumped on him, and a loose brown coat dangling from his flank down to his knees. He looked at his body and grinned. He picked up the cat that was leading the attack and flung him, and picked the other ones up and bashed their heads together. He transformed again, looking at the cat and meowing, “Ha! Can you face me now?” the cat picked himself up. “You’re strong. I am Falkenstar, The leader of Doomclan. I can see you’re the one. You need more power to defeat enemies.” “No I don’t. But I would like to fight better.” John meowed. “Then come with us. You will have to give up them though.” John looked back at Graystripe, Millie and some others had gathered too. His brother looked at him and blinked. “No! I can’t give up my kith and kin.” John answered. “You are foolish then. I will kill you!” Falkenstar pounced at him. John transformed instantly and grabbed Falkenstar by the neck. “No, you’re foolish.” John threw down with all his might. “Curse you!” Falkenstar meowed, dashing, limping slightly, away and calling to his warriors to flee. As cats dashed past, John looked at his brother again. Redpaw was smiling. “Well, now we know where your loyalty is, John.” Firestar meowed from the crowd. John smiled. “It is with Thunderclan.” Special Chapter One “I’m sorry, Hollyleaf. I know he was close to you.” Firestar meowed. “You may sit vigil here.” He padded away, leaving her alone. “Hi, Hollyleaf.” John padded over to her. She nodded. She put her muzzle in Foxleap’s fur. Another she-cat was next to Hollyleaf, her eyes clouded with grief. “Sorry this happened. If I wasn’t here…” Hollyleaf looked in his eyes and shook her head. She put her paw on John’s and slightly bushed muzzles with him. “I’ll leave you alone…” John started to walk away. She put her other paw on his tail. The sun was going down and Hollyleaf laid next to Foxleap, beckoning John with her tail. John laid down next to her. Why do these things happen when I’m around? He closed his eyes. The wave of sleep crashed over John, making bad dreams swirl around him. ……………………………………………………………………… “John, John!” A voice called from the waking world. “Ugh…” John blinked and saw Hollyleaf laying next to him. “Yes?” John answered. “You’re not supposed to sleep during vigil!” John snorted and got up. “Sorry, it was a long day yesterday.” “Well, I can’t expect you to know about the code. Thanks, John.” She brushed muzzles with him and padded towards Foxleap’s grave. I wonder what’s happening at the orphanage. John thought. I’ll ask Firestar if I can say goodbye to Miss Wilson. John padded to Firestar’s den. He shrugged through the vines. Firestar was sleeping alone again. Sandstorm is too busy to sleep in with him, so sad. John thought. “John?” Firestar snorted. “Ah! I didn’t know you were awake!” “How can I sleep with that noise you make? You need something?” Firestar asked. “Uh, yes, I’d like to say good bye to some friends before I stay in the forest and leave my old life.” John meowed. “You don’t have to prove yourself. I was a kittypet, and Bluestar allowed me to say good bye to Smudge, my kittypet friend.” Firestar mewed. “Really? Thanks!” John Mewed. John ran out of the den and scanned the area for Robpaw. He was headed out of the camp with a hunting party. “Redpaw!” Redpaw stopped and looked around at John. The cats behind him bumped into him, tripping most of the cats. John let out a mrrow of laughter. “Come on, Redpaw.” Redpaw came over to John. “What? That was the worst thing that happened to me! Well, embarrassing wise.” Redpaw mewed. “No, there’s much worse things that have happened to you.” John snickered. Redpaw gave John a crestfallen look and John shrugged. “So, what did you call me for?” Redpaw asked. “We can see Miss Wilson. You know, to say goodbye.” John mewed. “Do we have everybody? Ashpaw! Rachel! Ashton!” They lined up in front of John. “Where are we going, John?” They asked. I swear, they know my calls too well. John thought. “We are going to the orphanage to say good bye to Miss Wilson.” “Yes, sir!” They marched by John out of the camp. John rolled his eyes. “At ease.” John mewed. His siblings relaxed and spread out. “Oh, for heaven’s sake, lining up isn’t that bad!” His siblings giggled. They were about to cross the road when Ashton yelled, “No way I’m crossing that road!” John twined his tail with his. “I’ll stay with you. Come on.” As they were walking across the road, John heard the bushes rustle. He counted his siblings. They were all there. I’m just hearing things. As he padded away from the road, he heard the bushes rustle again. He forced himself to not look back. All of the sudden, A body landed on him. “Where are you going?” A familiar voice mewed. “Hollyleaf?” John mewed. “Hi, John.” Hollyleaf mewed. “What are you doing here?” John asked. “I saw you leave, and I wanted to come.” She mewed. “Really?” John asked. She twined her tail with his. “Thank you, Hollyleaf.” John mewed. They arrived at the Orphanage, and John transformed into a twoleg. The others just stared. “Do you know how to transform?” John asked. “No. Can you teach us?” Ashton asked. “Sure. Just imagine yourself as a twoleg.” John said. “okay!” His siblings mewed. John’s stone glowed, and then it sparked to each of his siblings. They transformed, looking around from the heights of their twoleg bodies. “Yippee!” Redpaw shouted. The rest of his siblings ran around, climbing trees and dancing. Doing things they couldn’t do with their cat bodies. Hollyleaf looked at him with gloomy eyes. “Hollyleaf… this is who I am.” John said. She smiled. “It’s okay.” Hollyleaf mewed. She climbed up John’s body and sat on his shoulder. “It’s time.” John said boldly. -- WarriorcatZ1324 | Talk to me! 23:26, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Special Chapter Two “Miss Wilson!” John shouted. He knocked on the door. Miss Wilson screamed. “John! Rob! Ashton! Rachel! Ashley! You’ve returned!” Miss Wilson said. “But not for long, Miss Wilson.” John said. “I’m sorry.” She had a sad look in her eyes. “Not again…” John spoke up. “What do you mean, ‘Not again’?” He asked. “There was a kid named Logan, he ran away for awhile, and then said he would never come back.” Miss Wilson said. “I miss him.” “Miss Wilson, I live in the forest now, with cats. I can’t turn back on them. I’m sorry…” John said. Hollyleaf licked his ear in approval. She knew how hard this was for him. “Let me guess, there is someone you care about that you don’t want to leave behind?” Miss Wilson guessed jokingly. “No way! Ha, you must be kidding! Ho he…” John blushed. Hollyleaf nipped him. ……………………………………………………………………… As John, his siblings, and Hollyleaf walked back to the Thunderclan camp, John saw a rushing waterfall with a small pond at its base. Interesting… John thought. When they arrived at Thunderclan, It was starting to get dark. Cats were crawling into dens. John realized he didn’t have anywhere to sleep. “John! Come here!” Graystripe meowed. “What is it?” John meowed. John looked behind were Graystripe was standing. A newly built den was behind him. It was about the size of the warriors den. “Wow! Did you do this?” John asked. “Yeah! We just finished it!” Graystripe meowed. “Thanks, Graystripe!” John held up his paw. Graystripe looked at it in silence. John noticed he was confused. “You hold up your paw like mine and hit it.” “Oh!” Graystripe raised his paw like John’s and hit it. “I’m tired. Bye, John.” “Bye, Graystripe. I’m tired too. Good night, Hollyleaf.” John padded away. Hollyleaf shuffled her paws. “Uh… Good night, John.” Chapter Eight “John! Wake up!” Redpaw meowed. John flailed around. Redpaw shook him again. “John! Everyone’s up and doing things! I’ve finished my apprentice duties and my lesson!” John scrambled to his feet. “How long have I slept?” John asked. “You missed breakfast.” “Ahhh!” John pelted out of the den. He looked at the fresh-kill pile. Not much prey was left. But Hollyleaf was still eating. John sat by her. “Good morning, Hollyleaf.” John meowed. “Hi, John.” She meowed. She looked really sad. “Hollyleaf, if it’s okay, do you want to go hunting with me?” Hollyleaf smiled. “Yes, I would.” They padded out of the camp and towards the forest. John heard a rushing sound ahead of him. “What’s that noise?” John asked. “It sounds like prey. I’ll get it.” “John, no!” Hollyleaf yelled. But it was too late. John leaped towards the bush and disappeared. Hollyleaf ran through the bush and saw John struggling in a river. “Hollyleaf! Help me!” Hollyleaf jumped in and grabbed John on the neck. “Ouch!” John flinched. Hollyleaf lost grip and was pushed away. Then Hollyleaf hit a rock that was in the middle of the river. “Hollyleaf! No!” John transformed and dived. He saw Hollyleaf’s limp figure. John grabbed her and tried to swim to shore. But the river was too fast. Then, he blacked out. ……………………………………………………………………… “Uh…” John grumbled. He felt like he had been sleeping on hard rock all day. He looked around. They were in a cave, with water flowing from the top. In his hands was a limp and bloody Hollyleaf. “Hollyleaf… are you okay?” John said. “Hollyleaf! Wake up!” Hollyleaf peeked open her eyes. “John… I need water…” She mewed. “John got to his feet. Even though it hurt to walk, he wouldn’t let her die. He carried Hollyleaf to a pool in the back of the cave. Then he grabbed some moss and put it in the water. He put it over Hollyleaf’s mouth, and rung it out. She opened her eyes all the way and smiled. “John… Thank you.” John smiled too and said, “It was worth doing it for you.” Hollyleaf pushed her muzzle towards his cheek and purred. ……………………………………………………………………… “Where are we?” John asked. “I don’t know. I don’t remember any dark caves being here before.” Hollyleaf meowed. It started to get hotter, and hotter, until John smelled steam. He looked into a cave that was coming up beside them. A bubbling pool was in the middle of the room. “A hot spring! Look!” Hollyleaf looked in the room. “Amazing!” John took off his shirt, and he jumped in the pool. “Ah…” John sighed. “That’s feels great. Oh yeah. Hollyleaf come in!” Hollyleaf looked nervous. “It’s okay… Oh, right. Cats hate water. Just lay over here.” He put his hand on the side of the spring. Hollyleaf laid down next to him. “Yeah, even laying here feels good, like the rock is heated from the water.” Hollyleaf meowed. She laid her head against his chest, and John put his hand on her back. “We’ll find a way back, I promise.” John said. -- WarriorcatZ1324 Talk to me! My blog 14:43, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Chapter Nine “Run! Get out of here! John yelled. The cave had started to collapse. John grabbed his shirt and ran as fast as he could. The cave completely collapsed and moonlight flooded the cave. Hollyleaf padded over to curl her tail around his leg. “The way out, let’s go!” John tried climbing the crumbled mess of rock. He lost his grip and the rock fell, caused a collapse, burying John under a large pile of rocks. “No! John!” Hollyleaf dashed over to the unmoving pile of rocks. A loud booming yowl Came from above. Hollyleaf looked up. A Large twoleg was looking into the bowels of the cave. As it spotted her, it grabbed a rock and threw it at her. Hissing, she spun around and hid the dank, darkness of the cave. The twoleg turned around and yowled to its friends. About some score padded into the cave. The twoleg that had come in first pointed at the pile of rock John was buried under. The twolegs started to pick up the rocks with their forelegs and as they got closer to John, one yowled in shock. Hollyleaf wanted to close her eyes. John was scratched all over, and his blood seeped onto the rocks. The twolegs silently picked up his limp body and steadily climbed the steep pile of rocks. Hollyleaf slowly followed them, barely staying still. Her steps up the incline were soft and steady, only a few sending rocks down to the cave floor. When she reached the surface, she saw monsters covering a large stretch of land. They looked like the ones that had ripped through the lake territory. She tried to block out the memory of the monsters ripping through trees and the image of a kit in a metal mesh web. She shook the image from her head. That time was gone. John needed her help now. The twoleg were walking into a small wooden nest. Before Hollyleaf could get to him, the door of the nest slammed shut, leaving her out in the coldness of night. The monsters were asleep, because when she stepped out on the plain, they didn’t move. She looked around, and scented a thunderpath nearby. It was the Thunderclan border! And she was on the Shadowclan side of it! She tried to scent Shadowclan, but the scent markers were stale. The Thunderpath was still, and she dashed across to Thunderclan territory. She ran like all of Lionclan for John, knowing that an entire forest was dependent on him. She dashed past Sorreltail, Ignoring her excited yowl. “Robpaw, I need you!” Robpaw dashed out of the apprentice den, fur fluffed up with shock. “John’s in trouble! He’s trapped in a twoleg nest!” Hollyleaf meowed. Robpaw relaxed, meowing, “He’s a Twoleg, Hollyleaf. He’ll be alright.” “I hope so,” Hollyleaf mewed weakly. Chapter Ten The quiet chirping of crickets told John it was night. He looked around at his surroundings. He was in a wooden construction hut, and as he stretched, he winced. His arms and legs felt like they were broken, but they could move. He sat up, with some difficulty, and walked to the door. He looked through the small window, and saw that it was pitch black. He turned the handle, and to his dismay, it was locked. He looked for a window and saw one that he might fit through. The unlatched it and squeezed through it, his body screaming at him to stop. He finally got through, and got up to look around. He was in the middle of a construction site. He froze. A man was sleeping next to a truck, his clothes torn like they had been worn for weeks, and John breathed a sigh of relief. He could see Thunderclan’s forest in the distance, and he started to walk towards it, but then a thought crossed his mind. Did Hollyleaf make it? He looked around in pitch black, then almost jumped to find that he could see. It must be cat eyes I am seeing through now, he thought. If that sense is enhanced, so are my others! He sniffed around the eerie cave collapse, and he smelled her scent around the exit. She made it out. Time for me to go. He ran off to Thunderclan territory, excited to see his siblings again. …………………………………………………………………… By the time John arrived in Thunderclan, it was dawn. John transformed and padded into the entrance, and he was greeted by enthusiastic mews and yowls. But one stood out among the rest. “John!” It was Hollyleaf. She thrust through the throng of cats and pressed against him. “I thought you wouldn’t make it.” She purred. John grinned. “Looks like you told the clan the same thing.” He mewed. Firestar padded up to him. “Thank Starclan! I almost thought the prophecy was ruined.” He meowed. “Well, I…” John was interrupted by a hiss from Graystripe. The bushes around the Thunderclan camp. The leader of Doomclan, Falkenstar, padded through the bushes with some of his warriors. John padded up to him, coming so close that their whiskers touched. “What do you want, Falkenstar?” John hissed. “ Your territory, your rivals, and your life! The clans in this forest have three moons to give up this land to us, Doomclan, or we will take it ourselves!” Falkenstar spat. “Over my dead body.” John hissed. “That can be arranged. Three moons, twoleg. Three moons.” His warriors stepped back into the bushes, along with their leader. John’s head buzzed. This wasn’t good. The clan cats pelts bristled, and some were spitting curses at the Doomclan cats. Firestar walked to the Highrock and yowled, “All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highrock!” The cats gathered around as he meowed, “I can’t find the words to comfort you about this threat, nor can I give false hope. But if it’s necessary, we will fight to the death! A clan leader never had such a strong clan. We are warriors! For Thunderclan!” “For Thunderclan!” The cats echoed. John bristled nervously. Even a fight to the death? He thought. Hollyleaf pressed against his side. “You will do it, John. You will.” But how many won’t do it? What will the price be? He glanced around the cats, the fire of battle in their eyes. His gaze slid to Hollyleaf last. He shook his head. The price won’t be high, John. It won’t be high. A voice ran clearly through his mind, comforting him. The battle cry of Thunderclan rang through his ears. “For Thunderclan!” :::::::::::::::::END PART ONE -- WarriorcatZ1324 Talk to me! My blog 00:40, 4 August 2009 (UTC) If you are on the edge, wondering what's up next for our courageous hero, find out what's next in Part Two! Click on the Next Page link on the Nav Bar to go there now! --WarriorcatZ1324